The Perfect Pain
by CarsonJadeWilliams
Summary: Two months ago Hannah Rhodes had started to feel these phantom pains, after being hospitalized, she finds out that these pains are being shared with her soulmate. Which makes her wonder what her soulmate is up to...
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Rhodes had been sent to the hospital once again. No one knew where her mystery pains were coming from but it had started about two months ago.

This time it had been in her leg, and all of a sudden she had collapsed. Hannah had struggled to get up, but with the searing pain in her leg, her vision blurring, and her eyes tearing up, she just couldn't. It had literally felt like her leg had been set on fire. The burn was there to prove it, she would later find out. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Hannah lay in the hospital bed, clutching the sheets, trying to find something, anything, to distract herself from the pain in her leg. No matter what she did she couldn't focus on anything else, and simply had to wait until a nurse came back to give her more pain medication.

It felt like hours, months, years before the nurse and her mother finally came back into the room (in reality it was more like seven minutes). The nurse walked in expressionless, while her mother looked conflicted.

The nurse turned and told Mrs. Rhodes something, handed her some pills, and walked out of the door. Her mother turned the pills over in her hands a few times, and turned to Hannah with a pained expression, it was very obvious that something was worrying her; Hannah just had yet to find out what.

"What did the nurse say?!" she asked eagerly "What's happening to me?"

Hannah's mother came and sat on the edge of her bed; she sighed and handed the pills to her.

"Every single person in Ninjago has a soul mate, you know that." Hannah nodded and her mother continued "And every person is connected somehow, it could be anything, and you never know what it until you do find your soulmate, that is, if you are fortunate enough to."

Hannah nodded, all of this sounded familiar to her, things that had been told to Hannah her entire life.

"Well, you know my connection to your father was his name on my arm." her mother pulled up her sleeve

When she did, showing Hannah the name Aaron on her forearm, but it was faint, almost matching her skin now. This tended to happen when someone's soul mate died, and while the person still loved them, they slowly moved on. Sometimes the name never faded from the arm, and the person stayed alone the rest of their life.

But none of this was new to Hannah, and it made her wonder why her mother looked so worried now.

"We found out what your strange, phantom pains have been," her mother looked at her leg, at the burns "It seems that you are connected to your soul mate through pain."

"What?!" Hannah shot up

Pain was the rarest way to be connected to your soul mate, about a one in a million chance. Judging the size of the burns on her leg, whatever her soul mate _did_ do to them was hurting them just as much as it hurt her.

She looked to her mother, not knowing what to do, but her mother didn't say anything. She had never expected to discover this so soon. Usually when you discovered your soul mate mark, which meant you would meet them soon, usually within the year. At sixteen years old, this was a very young age to meet your soulmate, (the average age was around twenty to twenty five) and while Hannah _was_ excited, she didn't want to settle down so quickly, she had wanted to explore the world, go to new places, and see new things.

' _Now those dreams are crushed…'_ she thought ' _why did it have to be so soon?!'_

Hannah didn't complain though, as much as she wanted to. She just lay back down into the hospital bed, waiting for her mother to leave the room. When she did she sat back up again and looked down at her leg. She just stared at it, wondering what could have caused her soul mate to have such an injury. Whatever they were doing must have been dangerous.

Hannah lay back down in the bed and looked at the ceiling, wondering what he looked like.

' _He should be tall…. Maybe dark hair, and pale eyes,'_ she thought ' _Or light hair, and dark, deep blue eyes… oh I don't know'_

While she had been thinking, her eyelids had started to get heavy, and she fell asleep, dreaming about what her suitor would be like.

* * *

It was quiet at the bounty, and Sensei Wu quite liked it. It was nice and peaceful there, nice and quiet.

' _Too quiet…'_ he thought, opening his eyes ' _why are the ninja not back yet?'_

As if on cue, there were loud thuds above him, letting him know the ninja had returned. Several more thuds followed the first few and they continued down below the bounty. Instantly Sensei Wu knew something was wrong. He rushed out of the room and into the medical bay.

Lloyd lay on the bed; his gi's pants leg had been burned and ripped off, leaving a long, hideous burn.

"How?!" Sensei cried "What Happened?!"

He walked forward and the ninja stepped back, giving him room to inspect his nephew. The ninja fell silent and stared at the floor, Kai was the first to speak.

"We went into the building, it was terrible. We tried to get everyone out as quick as possible… he shoved some people out of the way as something was about to fall on top of them. We dragged him out and flew back as quickly as possible." Kai looked back down to the floor once he had finished his explanation

Sensei Wu looked over the injury "Jay, Bring Sensei Garmadon in here. Zane, bring PIXAL in; we need to scan him and see how this will affect him. I already know it's not good."

"Yes Sensei." Jay and Zane replied, and left the room to get PIXAL and Wu's brother.

The remaining people in the room stayed silent, as if still in shock. Each of them stole glances at Lloyd, who looked as pale as death. They waited until Garmadon and PIXAL returned.

When they had returned, Garmadon ran over to his son, looking him over as fear filled his eyes, it was unlike Garmadon

"Fix him." he begged PIXAL "Do it please. Fix Him!"

Wu took his brother by the arm and led him over to a chair, where he sat and hung his head.

PIXAL walked to Lloyd and began her scan.

"He has third degree burns," she declared "He will need intense medical care, and possibly synthetic skin."

"Thank you PIXAL," Wu said to her as she left the room, he turned to the ninja "We have a long day tomorrow… it won't be easy… be ready."

 **This is the first chapter in a Lloynah AU! If you haven't read Young Love (by KatTheGracefulKlutz), you should, you'll get to know the character Hannah a little more. But be aware that if you are coming here brand new to the story, you won't really miss out on anything, (since this isn't part of the Young Love fanfic, it's just a little more Lloynah for ya) but you should still go read it! Thanks for reading, please comment and give feedback! ~ Carson J Williams**


	2. Chapter 2

When Hannah woke, the pain in her leg had receded dramatically. It still hurt, of course, and the burn was still there, but the fiery red had gone down to a bright pink.

She looked around her, the sun shone through the window and onto her light blue walls, she hadn't remembered getting home; but here she was, in her bedroom. Hannah looked around, the room looked like it always had, and the walls were covered with band posters, theatre fliers, and pictures of her and her friends. The room was nice, and neat.

Everything was the same, the way it had always been. But Hannah didn't feel the same. She stretched out on the bed and flung her legs over the side. She set her feet on the floor and stood up, slowly, testing how her leg would hold her. It still hurt, of course, but not to the drastic amount it did yesterday. She found that she still needed the crutches that had been brought home.

She hopped over to the crutches and finished getting ready; when she was ready she carefully made her way down the stairs to eat her breakfast. Her mother came in a few minutes later and sat down beside her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked

"I don't even remember getting home, so yeah." Hannah said, through mouthfuls of eggs

Her mother smiled and Hannah continued to shovel eggs into her mouth.

"You in a hurry?" her mother asked

"Yeah, I want to get out to the bake shop before all the good cakes are gone, I haven't gone in a while and Bailey's always adding new things to the menu." Hannah finished her breakfast and set her plate in the sink

"Well I'll see you later." her mother said, bringing her fork to her mouth "

Hannah nodded, grabbed her crutches, and walked out the door. She limped down the sidewalk and into the front seat of the car; she turned the key and started the engine. She backed out of the driveway and down the streets of Ninjago, past the neighborhoods. She pulled into the cake shop five minutes later, turned off the car, and limped inside.

She limped forward into line, where the cashier, Mandy, was filling out the order of the woman in front of her. Once the woman was finished, Mandy looked up and saw Hannah.

"Ah! Long time no see! What are you doing here Hannah… and what happened?" Mandy asked, eyeing Hannah's crutches

"I don't know…" Hannah answered, honestly "But I'm hoping to find out more."

Mandy gave her a weird look and then continued with her order; a beautiful chocolate cake with delicate roses and strawberries on it. Hannah grabbed the cake and tried to walk over to one of the tables, but with her hands full she couldn't.

She was about to set down her crutches and hop over to a table when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a boy, around seventeen years old. He had pale blonde hair and deep green eyes. Hannah was mesmerized by his eyes, which were staring into hers.

"I can help with that." he said, taking her plate of cake

"Thanks…" she managed

They walked over to a table and the boy set her cake down. He smiled as she sat down. He was definitely attractive, and he was making Hannah very nervous.

"Umm, thanks…." she trailed off, realizing she hadn't gotten the boy's name

"Lloyd," he said "My name's Lloyd."

"Hannah," she said, smiling

She liked Lloyd, there was something about him and she didn't know what it was. But she wanted to find out more about him, get to know him a bit better. But before she could offer him the seat across from her another boy walked up. He was tall, had dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Lloyd, you getting something or not? I _need_ my cake." He said

"In a second Cole," He said, dismissing him "I was talking to Hannah for a second."

Cole rolled his eyes and went back in line, where three other boys were waiting for him.

"You know him?" Hannah asked

"He's my brother," Lloyd said, looking back at the four boys, now laughing at something that had been said "Him and the three guys with him."

Hannah nodded; she had always wondered what it would be like to have siblings, since she was an only child.

"You have any brothers or-?" He started, but was interrupted, by Cole again

"Lloyd!" he urged, already ordering

"Oh, I'll see you around." Lloyd said to Hannah as he got up

Hannah noticed a limp as he walked towards his brothers, and smiled to herself. She watched them order and sit down at a larger table; Lloyd occasionally stole glances over towards Hannah, if she saw she would look down at her cake, blushing furiously.

After Hannah had finished, she got up and walked out the door, looking at Lloyd before she left. He looked back, smiled, and waved. Hannah smiled and walked out the door, hoping she would see Lloyd again somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah lay in her bed staring at the ceiling; she had been at home for almost an hour, with nothing to do. It had seemed like forever since the cake shop, and she still couldn't get Lloyd out of her head. She remembered him perfectly.

Her phone buzzed across the room. Hannah sighed, got up, and picked up her phone. It had been a text from Allie, her best friend.

She walked across her bedroom floor, reading the text.

Get over here, fast. I don't think I can handle this kid much longer! Allie

Hannah laughed; her family had recently given her the option of babysitting for some extra money. Allie had accepted and Hannah had recommended her to some people. She didn't know the name of the kid, but they sounded like a handful.

Be there soon Hannah

Hannah grabbed her jacket and crutches and went down the stairs, grabbed the car keys, and limped out to the car. Maybe spending some time helping Allie babysit would take her mind off of Lloyd.

Hannah backed out of the driveway and drove her way to Allie's house. When she had arrived, she parked in the driveway and opened the door. She limped in to find a young boy, maybe seven or eight, pulling at Allie's hair, and Allie yelling at him to let go.

I slammed the door and they both looked up. The boy quickly let go of Allie's hair and rushed over to the couch. Allie waved as I sat down on the couch.

"Okay, now I was trying to get this monster, Alex, to just Sit Still for One second!" Allie raised her voice "I was trying to finish some homework, while he finished his, but he won't!"

Hannah rolled her eyes and set her phone and wallet on the table in front of her.

"Homework." she said to Alex, holding out her hand

He quickly got up and grabbed his homework, brought it back to her, and set it in her hand. Hannah flipped through the pages, looking through the many assignments.

"You do these," Hannah set, setting a few papers down on the table "Now, and then we can go eat something, your choice. Then when we come home, you finish the rest. Got it?"

Alex quickly nodded and grabbed the stack of papers. Picking up his pencil, he started writing things down.

Allie stared at me in shock "How did you do that? I've been trying to get him to do his for the longest time!"

Hannah shrugged and leaned back on the couch, carefully moving her leg. Allie looked back down at her, almost done, homework, and slammed down her pencil.

"I've done too much, my head hurts." She complained

Hannah rolled her eyes and sank farther into the couch and looked up at the circling fan, letting thoughts run through her head… and then she thought of something interesting.

"Huh…" Hannah said opening her phone and leaving forward on the couch

"What?" Allie mumbled

"Huh!" Hannah repeated

"What?" Allie looked up from the homework she was staring at angrily

"I had an idea…" Hannah trailed off, Allie gave her a 'well?' look and she continued "Well I met this guy at that cake shop, and he was really nice, and sweet and-"

"Hot?" Allie interrupted

Hannah blushed "Not _hot_ , but fair."

"And this idea?" Allie asked, with a puzzled look on her face

"I thought of trying to find him, on instagram, or twitter or something!" Hannah opened instagram

Allie moved closer to Hannah and looked at her phone

"Name?" she asked

"Lloyd," Hannah said softly "his name was Lloyd."

Allie took the phone from Hannah's hands and swiped to the search page

"Well first we type Lloyd, and see if there's a profile picture that matches his face… there a last name that goes with that?" She looked at Hannah, who shook her head

Allie pressed search and looked through the profiles, Hannah took the phone and looked at the profiles and the pictures, but nothing. It took her thirty minutes, and by the end of it she was just frustrated.

Hannah leaned back into the couch and sighed, loudly.

"Nothing!" she sighed "I can't find him, I guess I never will."

Allie set down her pencil and looked over at Alex, who was on the last paper.

"Maybe you will eventually." Allie said

They sat in silence for a minute, until Alex set down his pencil.

"Done!" he smiled "Can we go eat now?"

Hannah nodded, stood up, and grabbed her wallet. Leaning on the couch to support herself. She hopped over to her crutches and limped her way to the front door, Allie and Alex following behind her.

She started the car, with Allie in the passenger seat next to her and Alex in the seat behind her. She started the engine and turned down the radio.

"Where to?" She asked Alex

"Chen's Noodles!" Alex cheered

Hannah nodded and started the car; Chen's was a regular stop on the way home from school. She and Allie would often get dinner, and go watch a movie at her house.

Hannah took the familiar route and soon they were parked in the parking lot of Mr. Chen's Noodle House. They walked inside and the girl, Skyler, working as cashier waved at me.

"Hey Hannah, Allie, who's this? A younger brother?" Skylor asked

"No, I'm babysitting him, she's helping me." Allie pointed at me

"Ah, that makes sense, well what would you like?" Skylor asked

We ordered our usual, Moo Shu Wu Shu, The Three Ingredient Sizzling Rice, and of course a side of the Puffy Potstickers. Alex ordered the Egg Roll and Fried Rice.

They made their way to their seats and waited for the conveyer to bring them their food. It only took about five minutes, and soon they were eating happily and silently.

While they were eating a group of five boys walked in, each in a different color hoodie. The boys walked over to Skylor, exchanging a few words then walked over to the booth across from the girls and Alex. Hannah had happened to glance over when she saw him.

She panicked and slid under the table, quite loudly, and everyone looked at Allie, who blushed and looked down at her food.

"Hannah," she said through gritted teeth "What are you doing? People are staring."

"It's him!" She hissed

Allie looked over to the group of guys and then looked at Hannah

"Lloyd?" she whispered

Hannah nodded and Allie pulled her back up, she rolled her eyes as Alex gave them the funniest look.

" _Girls_." He muttered, disgusted

Hannah gave him a blank look and Alex returned to his rice. Allie looked over to the boys and then nudged Hannah, who swatted her off until she finally gave in.

"What?!" She whispered

"He's looking at you," Allie whispered "smile!"

Hannah looked over at the boys, Lloyd was already looking at her, he smiled at her and winked, Hannah's stomach felt full of butterflies. He motioned with his head out the door and Hannah nodded.

"I'll be right back." Hannah said, getting up and limping out the door. Lloyd followed her out.

Allie, Alex, and the boys in the booth watched them go out. The groups looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their food. Not caring enough to see what their friend was doing.

 **Carson: So the character Allie is also an OC from Kat's story, highly reccomend you go read that! If you haven't read it yet, not a big deal, but you should go read it to get a bigger picture on Hannah and Allie, it isn't a soulmate au though, it's the normal life of the characters in Ninjago!**

 **Jay: Wait, we're characters?**

 **Kai: I did not sign up for this!**

 **Carson: Too Bad! Anyway, if you guys have any questions about the story or the characters-**

 **Cole: OI!**

 **Carson: IN GENERAL then please ask, I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. Now, we have ONE QUESTION! YAY!**

 ***The group stands there silently and looks away***

 **Carson: Ah, come on! Well, this question is from CHEESEPUFF! Who asks:**

 **Yay**

 **Happy Ending**

 **But I'm confused, when is this set, how old is Lloyd?**

 **Good question, it does get confusing since the whole potion incident!**

 **Hannah: whAT?!**

 **Lloyd: I'll tell you later**

 **Carson: ANYWAY, Lloyd would be about seventeen right now, the same ages as the ninja, this takes place after season four, the only changes are that Zane isn't the titanium ninja, Pythor is still evil (and not tiny), and Garmadon is... yeah (spoilers, won't reveal too much!), hope this helps a little!**

 **I'll have the ninja, Hannah, and Allie do the goodbye's this time!**

 **The Ninja: R &R!**

 **Hannah and Allie: Ask us some questions!**

 **The Group: Until next time!**


	4. AN

**Hey Guys!**

 **I am so sorry I haven't been posting chapters on The Perfect Pain!**

 **During the past few months I have been working on a lot of other books, but unfortunately that means that I've been neglecting this book. Again I'm extremely sorry about this, but I have been trying to write chapter four. Unfortunately I am having extreme writers block so I don't know when you should expect that, just wanting to let you know I haven't left it behind, I'm still here!**

* * *

 **So I was looking over the reviews and you all had some amazing questions, and honestly you guys are so nice, and I'm really glad you are enjoying the story! Honestly it gives me the motivation I've needed so I hope I have chapter four out soon, but anyway questions!**

 **CHEESEPUFF ~ and technically it was Tomorrow's Tea wasn't it?**

 **Yes it was, I honestly forgot about that, thank you so much for saying that, I'll change it when I have the chance**

 **Servus Christi sum ~ What is your updating schedule? You said you wanted questions.**

 **Honestly I don't really have one, I hope to eventually post one chapter a week but I have been really busy and I've had a lot of writers block, but yes questions (about the characters, about the story, anything) are very much appreciated :)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so really sorry but Young Love and Young Volcanoes (the sequel) have been taken down, so right now this is the only fanfic for that (even though this is only an AU) available, we are remaking it and I may even try to convince Kat to repost it since you guys do need some information about the characters and stuff XD**

Signing off (I will be back) ~ Carson


End file.
